Abessive
by Sydney Z. Hampshire
Summary: I suck at summeries 'cos I don't like to give much away. Abessive, indicating absence or lack. Based around the date scene at the Goldsaucer. Mild CloudxZack


**AN:** For Darkdragon-Alchemist, a request after we were discussing a lack of fanfics inspired by the Dating Scene about Zack x Cloud, saddly we had to discard a 'ghost' fic for the most part, because Cloud don't remember Zack at that point TT^TT eventually we came up with this and I wrote it =3  
NOTE I am, once again/as usual, ignoring Crisis Core info in this (mostly ¬_¬), so if you think something is wrong by those standards, well I ain't listening.  
I've never written for Zack before, please excuse him sounding a little like Cid.

Abessive, indicating absence or lack.

**Pairings:** Mild CloudxZack (and VincentxCid if you squint)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ABESSIVE**  
Cloud x Zack

"This is fucken fucked up! I ain't fucken around a _theme park_ at this fucken time of night."  
"I concur."  
"Yah Spiky! Yo can't be thinkin' of havin' no fucking party!?"  
"Of course not, but we were in the middle of no where, besides Corral, and well the hotel here is more comfortable—"  
"Comfortable my arse! Place is more fucken scary than Vince's mansion!"

"Eh, no offence or nothin'."  
"None taken."  
"I'm sure it's not so bad inside guys, Cloud knows what he's doing—"  
"Yah, right…"  
"What was that Barrett?"  
"Kid don't know what the hell he's doin'!"  
"I know I miss sleeping in a proper bed!"  
"Hay! Kids, lets calm the fuck down, eh?"  
"Yo one to talk! 'sides I'm older than you are."  
"So's my mom! What's ya point? I agree with Cloud, we've being fucken slumming it for long enough, we can spare one night 'ere! Besides, I want him to explain all this shit we're in!"  
"Highwind does have a point, we should be fully aware of our situation."  
"But I don't know everything that's going on, so how can I tell you?"  
"A good strategic move is to know all we can, so we should be sure we know all that you know, and vice versa."  
"…Well I suppose it is only a theme park… Can't be as scary as the mansion…"

Vincent's words of wisdom, or maybe the promise of beds, got them all into the hotel and milling around the foyer, it was the largest part of the hotel and thus it was far easier to discuss their current plight there than all crowding into one bedroom. Of course the important things came first, and rooms were designated, or rather, agreed, as it seemed an unwritten rule by now, that certain members of the group stayed with other certain members, as it was there was one extra room, Yuffie nominated Vincent on the grounds that "No one should have to stay with the geezer longer than ab-so-lute-ly necessary!" everyone looked expectantly at Cid, but he'd dozed off in the armchair, Vincent, lurking, as per norm, beside him, glared at everyone from over the rim of his collar. No one said anything but it was agreed that Vincent got the room.

"So… That's all I know," the group all looked solemn, except for Cid; he just made a quiet snoring noise and tried to roll over, "I don't really understand all of it myself."  
There was a long and pregnant silence, Nanaki looked around nervously, painfully aware of the big 'XIII' tattooed on his leg, he slunk over to Tifa's side and whimpered pitifully, "Am I going to go insane?"  
"Of course not! Don't worry we won't let that happen!"  
Aerith, gnawing on her lip, looked up suddenly, "Hay! …No… Just forget it," she turned on her heel, hesitated and turned back, ran over to Cloud and whispered into his ear, then smiled sweetly and turned away, "I think I'm tired, I'm going to bed now," turning on her heel she ran off, not bothering to wait for the others to say goodnight or anything, Tifa fumed, not wanting to know what it was she'd said to Cloud, Cait Sith challenged it, though no one was really willing to listen, except Yuffie, who ran off after the flower-girl.  
Nanaki had wilted like a sun starved flower, so ignoring the two girls and the others who were filing off to their own rooms, Cloud crouched down to scratch the sentient creature behind the ears, "Don't worry Nanaki," he said, "Hojo has done some bad things, but hay, Vincent's okay, right?" he looked up, Vincent was pulling Cid to his feet, "Come on, Highwind, lets go back to our rooms."  
"Meh…?"  
"Quite so."  
"Well, almost okay anyway," Cloud smiled down at his friend, "I mean you don't have to worry about a knackered old pilot so you should be fine."  
"I don't have to worry about him…" Vincent's quiet grumble whispered into the warrior's enhanced ears, Cloud smiled to himself and Nanaki, who probably heard it too.  
"But Cloud—"  
"Hay, be strong okay!" Tifa interrupted, "If anything happens, we'll be here to help!"  
"But I…"  
"Stop it! Be strong!"  
"Tifa?" Cloud looked over at her, frowning at her outburst,  
"Well I'm sorry! But you're not the only one worried!"  
Cait Sith sighed, shaking his feline head, "I still don't know what's going on, but we're in a bad situation…"

***

"Hay Tifa!"  
"Yuffie?"  
"Yeah, I was talking to Aerith, she's not so tired, we're gonna go out and have some fun, wanna come! You could probably do with, like, chilling out or something."  
"Sure, should we tell Cloud?"  
"I didn't tell Cid."  
"… What?"  
The ninja laughed, "Why do you, like, report to Cloud all the time? Come on, are you gonna leave this dingy old place?"  
"Yeah! Hang on!" she grabbed her shoes and started to pull them on, "Hay Yuffie, why'd you mention Cid of all people?"  
"…I passed his room on the way here…?"  
"Oh, okay, that makes sense."

***

Cloud was lurking outside the big front doors of the hotel, leaning against the wall, shrouded in shadow, when a flurry of crimson and blue darted by him and leapt into one of the paths of the park, he shook his head after the retreating duo, "And they didn't want to be here," he chuckled, "Oh well…" it was only minutes later that the three girls, equally oblivious to his presence as the two men had been (or had appeared to have been), came laughing out of the hotel and towards the paths, "Guess they're out for the night," he blinked, "But Aerith said… Ah who cares, might as well get some sleep while I've got the chance," he stretched, joints and muscles complaining and telling him to hurry up and get to a real bed.

Cid's prophesy about the gloominess of the place hadn't been too far off, but this was far stranger than the ShinRa mansion, at least the old pantry there hadn't gone 'whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop' every time the door was opened, not like this iron-maiden-fridge! Cloud aimlessly played with the odd sound device for a while then investigated the rest of the room, call him paranoid, but it was something he always did. Upon opening the small store cupboard in the corner, Cloud was surprised by a toy falling out at him, "Huh?" he scooped it up and blinked at the moth eaten plush toy, a puppy Guard Hound, it's head-whip had once been made of a crackly shiny material, now dull and tarnished, he smiled sadly, "Poor little guy, did you get forgotten here? Sorry, I can't take you," he put it on the window seat, hoping it would get a new owner who'd clean it up, and crawled into bed, not bothering to turn out the light, Barrett was meant to be in the other bed in here tonight, but he was still down in the bar, Cloud didn't want the big man accidently squishing him because he got the beds mixed up in the dark. He snuggled down, it was a warm night and within minutes he'd not only tugged off his vest but also kicked off the heavy duvet, preferring to use the crisp white sheet instead. He vaguely envied the like of Cid and Tifa, Aerith… Any of the others who felt the cold like normal humans, though perhaps the pilot's tolerance of cool temperatures was lower than the others, they would be happy and curled up under the warm comfort of duvets tonight, rather than a next-to-weightless sheet, of course, he wouldn't be the only one in that situation this evening, if, of course, Vincent even slept, that knowledge was kept between him and Cid, and neither appeared to be giving any clues.

Night drew in.  
Cloud buried his face in the pillow and ignored the light and slightly later the sound of unfamiliar laughter in the hall and curses anyone would recognise. He'd started to wonder if Barrett had collapsed in the bar when… "We never did get to go out…"  
He sat up sharply; "Who's there?" he scowled around the room, "Aerith?" he sunk back to the bed, "Must have been Aerith, just her voice sounding odd through the walls, that's all… I just…" he yawned, "Didn't hear the girls come back…" a few moments later, and he'd fallen asleep…

_  
The room was darkened, but not pitch black, it was a patchwork of purple and blue shadows, slashed and speckled with the gaudy orange light from outside, Cloud was sitting on the edge of his bed, knees drawn up to his chest and cheek laying upon his knee, the blue material of the trousers scratchy and comforting. The illumination from the theme park glowed in the hazy blue depths of the young man's eyes, turning them golden._

He jumped to his feet when the door slammed open, "Aie!" he saluted, "Sir!"  
"Hay Spiky! What's with the formalities, eh?"  
Cloud's eyes cleared and sparkled as he laughed nervously, "Sorry Zack, I wasn't paying attention, I didn't… I wasn't…"  
"Ah whatever, hay, you ain't changed yet!?" the older boy blinked his eyes "I thought you'd at least get rid of your armour!" he strode over and poked Cloud in the chest, the younger boy wobbled but didn't step back, "We were told to always be ready," he explained as the Soldier yanked at the belts keeping the armour on him. It felt to the ground heavily, "That's better! Come on!" Cloud yelped, arm practically yanked out of it's socket as Zack grabbed him and pulled him out of the room, "But where are we going, Zack?"  
"To have some fun kiddo! Let's go out tonight!"  
Cloud hopped down the steep stairs after him, barely saving himself from falling, "Go out?"  
"Yeah Spike! What never hit the town with another guy?"  
"Never hit the town."  
Zack skidded to a halt and Cloud ran into his chest, only to find himself grabbed by the shoulders and pushed back, "You've never hit the town!?"  
"Never."  
"…Are you sure you're 16?"  
"Yes! I can count!"

"Where do you want to go next, Spike?"  
"Why do you call me that?"  
"Hmn?" Zack turned grinning, to face the boy, who's thin, open, face was peering at him over the top of the ridiculously large puppy plush, Cloud tilted his head and smiled, "Aww, you are so much cuter than that puppy!" Zack practically squealed and darted forwards to ruffle up Cloud's hair even more, he yelped and tried to dodge, stumbling forwards but not avoiding the questing Soldier's hand, "Hay! Zack! Just answer my question?"  
"Well duh kid! Your hair spikes everywhere!"  
"Does not!"  
"Ha! When was the last time you looked in a mirror!?" Cloud scowled up at his older friend, fighting the smile that wanted to materialise whenever he looked at Zack's beaming expression and irrepressible enthusiasm, "Well okay," he mumbled, "I guess it does spike a bit—"  
"Sure it does! Now come on! Lets go on the gondolas!"  
"That's a bit slow for you isn't it, Zack?" Cloud tittered behind the plush and hurried to catch up, Zack was practically running,  
"Well we could always go on the 'coaster!"  
"Wha!? No! No thank you," he laughed nervously, "I don't like roller coasters…" he ran into Zack again.  
"Well, I'm not about to make you do something you don't want!" Zack smiled, and just as Cloud wondered at the almost devious lilt to that smile, he was swept of his feet and bundled into the Soldier's arms, "Lets go Spike, I wanna see the sights from the air! Stop struggling!" Cloud quit his squirming and just slumped in the other's arms, "Oh fine…"

"Hay Cloud! Do you like fire works?"  
"I can't see them from here!"  
"What, why no—Hahaa! Spike, this side of the box!"  
"Oh!" he squirmed in his seat and leant over to the opposite window, "Oh wow! Zack I've never seen fireworks like this!"

"Zack?"  
"Heh, same here kid! Nothing like fireworks, eh?"  
"They're so cool! I wish they didn't sound like gunshots though…"  
"…Yeah. That was what I was thinking," Zack sat back from the window and crossed his arms, smiling over at Cloud, "But that's a bit depressing don't ya think?"  
Cloud turned to him, "What would you talk about?"  
He shrugged, "How do you like it here?  
"It's pretty cool, I guess it's you that makes it really good though," Cloud said, looking down at his plush, "I'd be back at the hotel if it wasn't for you, but…"  
"Buuuttt?"  
"But I feel guilty, what about Sephiroth, even he gets lonely, right?"  
"Don't worry about Seph!" Zack waved it away, "He's… okay. Sleeping I guess," he looked away as he said this, and Cloud frowned, Zack was a terrible actor, something was up, "What's going on Zack? I don't want to sound ungrateful, but something is wrong here."  
Zack looked back at him, smiling once again, "You're just too shy all the time, kid!" he pounced and sat down beside Cloud so hard the gondola wobbled, he'd slung his arm around the boy's shoulders to ruffle his hair, "Hoi!"  
"Hoi your self!" he laughed, "Just relax, enjoy your self ton---" he was cut off by a particularly loud crescendo of fireworks, "Wowsa! Look at that one!"

As the display blossomed, gold and red, blue and green, the two young men sat in silence, it was that or scream over the noise. As they turned around the far side of the theme park however the noise died down and they could talk again.  
"I'm really going to miss you, Cloud."  
"What? Where are you going?"  
"Oh nowhere, not now, but you know what the ShinRa are like, who knows how long we've got together, I'm just saying is all, that when we're not together on assignments, I'm really going to miss you."  
"Wow, thanks Zack. I'll miss you too, really I will… And Zack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for the puppy."  
"You like it?"  
"I love it."  
"It reminds me of you!"  
"…Gee, thanks…"  
"What? Small, cute and fluffy!"  
"Hay! Stop mussing up my hair!"

***

"It's really getting late!"  
"Yeah I didn't notice how late!"  
"Aww, guess we should—get—back—ahhhh…"  
"Don't yawn! You'll get—me—goooinnngg… Oh drat! That's your fault, Spike!"

***

Cloud, pulling off his shirt, turned in part to look at Zack, perched by the window, watching the theme park sparkle on into the night, he was obviously deep in thought, the Soldier had been acting odd all evening, not so much his normal cheerful self. Cloud's questions had been deftly avoided, but the lies were painfully obvious, eventually Cloud had decided that he trusted Zack, and would stop pestering him.

"Whelp," Zack stood, dusting himself off and grinning at Cloud, who wondered at the sadness in his eyes, "Guess I'd better go, you gotta get some sleep! Heck, so do I!" he strode purposefully towards the door, and Cloud panicked, Zack was hiding something, and the younger boy didn't like that at all, "Zack!" he caught his arm, "Will… Will you stay with me?"  
"Hmn? What'cha mean, Spike?"  
Cloud had let go and returned to his bed side, "Never mind, it's silly, I just feel like you're not going to be here tomorrow, so I wanted you to stay, but you don't have to," he climbed under the covers and jumped when he felt calloused fingers clutch at his shoulder,  
"I'll stay 'til you go to sleep if you want."  
"Really?"  
"Heck yeah! What kinda friend would I be if I didn't? Shove up a bit though, would you?"  
"Thanks Zack!" Cloud shuffled sideways, the bed was only small, but when Zack dived in beside him, curled an arm around his slender waist and tugged him close, it was obvious there would be enough room.

Having been pulled back against Zack's chest, Cloud froze, before the other's warmth just made his momentary discomfort melt away, Zack was warm, protective and very much there, he wouldn't leave, what was he thinking!? Doubting the Soldier? Cloud smiled sleepily, "Thanks Zack," he mumbled, "Thanks for being here."  
"No problem kiddo. Hay Cloud…"  
"Yah?"  
"…I'll always be here, you know, even if we get separated, remember that, I'll always be there, even when you can't see me…"  
"I know, thank you… You… you're my best friend Zack, you know that right?"  


***

"Hay look! It's Shhhiiidddooo and Vinniiieee! Hay hay! Vinnie! Ciddy!"  
"Ah crap! Kid do you ever fucken leave us alone!?"  
"Noooooo!"  
"AGH! Brat! I'm too fucken tired for this tonight!"

"Cid! Put her down!"  
"She just fucken jumped on me!"  
"Tifa come on, leave him alone, Yuffie did just jump on him. See you in the morning Cid, Vincent."  
"Yeah, see you two in the morning, come on Yuffie."  
"Aww, I wanna stay with Cid and Vinnie for a bit!"  
"…" Tifa looked like she was about to argue but Aerith hushed her, "Oh fine! But you'd better be in the room soon!"  
"Yeah, yeah!" Yuffie said,  
"We'll get her back home safe and sound, and defend her from the big bad wolf," Vincent muttered, much to Cid's amusement, as he dragged the girl off the pilot's back…

"Tifa you worry too much."  
"I just don't like her spending so much time with those two. I mean, we still barely know them! And you didn't see how Cid treats that sweet woman back in Rocket Town."  
"But what about how he treats Vincent and Yuffie, there has to be a reason why they get on so well, none of them are stupid they wouldn't want to be together if they hated each other… Oh!"  
"What?"  
"Cloud's room light is on, I need to talk to him, I'll see you in a minute, okay?"  
"Humph… Oh fine."  
"Oh it's not like that! I just need to talk to him, that's all."

"Cloud?"  
She pushed the door, which was open a crack, wide and peered into the dimly lit room, Barrett's bed was empty, but that wasn't surprising, they'd heard him still in the bar when they'd come into the hotel, outside she could still hear Cid and Yuffie screaming at each other, and though she could hear him, she knew Vincent would be trying to calm them down, but Cloud's bed, where she could see a rise in the covers, seemed to be occupied, she stepped closer, to see if he was asleep or annoyed and ignoring her, but as she did so the lump on the bed moved and sat up. She froze as a dark haired figure sat up and swung his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed, his back to her, this would have been almost unexceptional in it's self, it was just that he sat up _through_ what was now very obviously Cloud, sound asleep and content. The semi-transparent figure sitting up looked down and back at the sleeping warrior, a strangely proud, yet sad, smile on his face, "Goodnight kid, sleep well… I hope we can talk again sometime," Aerith stepped back as the man stood up and straight into her memories, he waved cheekily at her, winked and stepped into the shadows, "Zack!"  
"Ah!?"

Cloud sat up sharply, "Who? What? …Aerith? What are you doing here…?" he glanced around, "Wow, that was strange…"  
"Strange?"  
"Yeah… I thought someone was with me, I guess I was just dreaming. So… What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to apologise, I know we were meant to go out tonight."  
"Oh, that's okay, I guess I was more tired than I thought I was anyway," he blinked down at the covers, "It must be late now…" the sounds of the ninja's laughter floated up to them,  
"Yeah, it is," Aerith nodded, "I'll let you sleep, I'm not sure when Barrett will be up, so I'll turn out the light on my way out, Good night, Cloud."  
"Good night, Aerith," Cloud watched her leave, and in the dark his mako eyes glowed dimly, glancing around he frowned, puzzled, at the old plush toy by the window before falling back and returning to sleep…

_Good night, Spike…_


End file.
